Revenge
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: They think she believes she's her alternate but Olivia knows better. After weeks of testing and months as her alternate, Olivia can finally go home but before she goes...she has to get her revenge.
1. Thoughts

Revenge

Spoilers: All Season One, Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well Olivia would still be with Peter.

* * *

They think the substitute memories replace her own, they think she doesn't remember who she really is. They don't think she'll try to get back...

What they don't know is that she's buying time.

That she's trying to get near a Fringe event to set off an ability...

That she's trying to kill him...


	2. New Home and Alliances

Revenge

Spoilers: All Season One, Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well Olivia would still be with Peter.

* * *

As she rests in her apartment, she thinks about the memories she has and which are hers and which are her alternate's. The door to the bedroom opens and she turned to see Frank...her alternate's version of Peter...her lover, friend, confident and significant other.

Does she tell him the truth? Does she tell him who she really is? Does she let it go, does she allow herself to betray the only man she could ever give her heart to?

That's a difference, between her and her alternate...her alternate would have no problem with betraying a lover and friend to keep a cover, she wouldn't...she couldn't think of betraying Peter because to her...Peter was her soulmate.

"Liv, I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry, they fed me at Fringe Division...thanks anyways." She rolled over and it was seconds later she felt him behind her and his arm around her. She flew to the wall and shook her head at him. "I'm sorry, I can't...I need space to get my head wrapped around everything."

Frank nodded, "okay, alright...listen, we share this apartment so if you need space I could go crash with Lincoln."

Olivia shook her head, "no, I'll just go stay with Mom." She packed a bag and called him, her friend. "Hey Henry, do you mind picking me up...no crazy stuff this time, just ride to my mother's house." She chuckled, "yeah, okay see you in ten."

* * *

She waited and ten minutes later Henry rolls up, rolling down his window. "So do you have a 'show me' this time or is it a gun?"

Olivia got in and gave him her alternate's 'show me' before closing the door. "Just a ride to my mother's."

"You got it, so got your mind straight or do you still believe..."

Olivia looked down, "how about this, what we say in the cab stays in the cab...fair enough?"

"You got it Olivia, so what's going through your mind?"

Olivia thought about it, "with all the things you see in your world, do you think people could have abilities...like being able to start fires with their minds or telepathy?"

Henry nodded, "perhaps, I mean a world full of freaky stuff is a world for of freaky stuff, anything's possible." Olivia laughed, "what, I say something wrong?"

"No, what you said reminds me of someone I know, someone special."

"What's his name, has to be guy...what's his name?"

Olivia looked out the window, "Peter, I told him I loved him and then I got stuck here...this world's Olivia is with him and he doesn't know the difference. That's why I have to play along with their crazy games, because if I do...I have a real chance of getting back to him."

Henry shook his head, "so let me get this straight, you're from another world, pretending to be this world's Olivia while she's pretending to be your world's while she's actually from here?"

Olivia laughed, "stupid and crazy, that's what Peter would say, stupid and crazy."

"Man girl, if all this is over a guy, I feel sorry. He must be something if all this is over him."

"He's unique, brave, is a genius and has an ego that's a bit too big for him but he's also sweet and kind and when I'm scared he says he's there for me...he's always there for me. I have to get back to him and when I do, I'm going to kick the shit out of my alternate before sending her back."

Henry nodded, "you go girl, now listen...just call me if you get in a jam and I'll help you. I'm all for love and it seems you love this guy...I mean really love him, did you cross over for him?"

"I crossed universes for him and I'd do it all over again."

"Yep, love like that doesn't exist anymore...that's something worth keeping. So if you're on the run or just need a hop around town...I'm your guy." He pulled up to her mother's house and Olivia got out. "Hey Olivia." Olivia looked at him, "love like that's worth protecting, a guy like that is worth protecting. I'll do my best to help you get back to your guy...just tell me what to do and when."

"Why are you doing this, it could mean you loose everything."

Henry chuckled, "because, you don't know what you really have till its gone...you know that. If something's worth protecting, then we have to fight for it."

"If I find a way to cross over and its safe, I'll do my best to take you and your family with me...so they stay safe."

Henry put his hand out and Olivia took it, "I'll hold you to that girl, call me when you need me."

* * *

Olivia let him go and she walked to her mother's house, knocking on the door. The door opened and Marilyn Dunham eyed her daughter. "Olivia, what's wrong."

"I just need some space to process what's going on, since Frank and I share the apartment...can I stay for a while?"

"You bet, come in."


	3. Abilities

Revenge

Spoilers: All Season One, Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well Olivia would still be with Peter.

* * *

Two months later Olivia was making breakfast when Marilyn came in the kitchen.

"Olivia," Olivia turned to her, "we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

Marilyn pulled her hands from behind her back and held out a notebook and a whiskey bottle. "You detest alcohol, you swore never to drink it since it nearly killed your father years ago. Why are you drinking?"

Olivia turned off the stove and looked at her mother, "you looked through my things?"

"This notebook, it's a diary of...it has things in it I can't even believe...pyrokinesis...telepathy, growing abilities...Olivia what is going on?"

"We've already been through this, you don't believe me...no one does. What I can do, things I can do are because in my world I was part of a child testing center...things done to me. I'm not from this world and your daughter...you daughter is living my life, hurting the man I love...tricking him and I'm stuck here pretending to be..."

* * *

A glass broke and newspaper started to catch fire, Marilyn gasped and looked at her.

"Sorry, when I get angry things happen like that," Olivia went to the paper and placed her hand over the fire.

"Olivia no, you'll burn yourself."

Olivia put her hand in the fire and it instantly disappeared, black ash remained till Olivia stared at it. The newspaper became its original self and Olivia stepped back, moving to the broken glass, she placed her hand over the glass and it immediately began to retain its original shape slowly and without leaving cracks.

"Everything's back the way it was." She moved to Marilyn and grabbed the notebook, "it means my abilities have grown enough for me to complete my task. I'll pack and leave, there's no need for me to stay."

"Wait," Marilyn looked at her as she walked away, Olivia turned back. "You're really not my daughter are you?"

"No I'm not, my name is Olivia Anna Dunham and I'm an FBI Agent. I work Fringe events with my colleague and significant other Peter Bishop and his father Walter Bishop. I have a sister named Rachel and a six year old niece named Ella. My mother died when I was fourteen and my father when I was a child, I shot my stepfather when he hurt me. I live with alone and the last thing I told Peter before he left with my alternate was that I loved him, he doesn't know its not me and I'm hoping when I get back...I can send her back."

"My daughter's name is Olivia Sophie Dunham and I had another daughter named Sarah."

Olivia nodded, "goodbye."


	4. Revenge and Goodbyes

Revenge

Spoilers: All Season One, Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well Olivia would still be with Peter.

* * *

She packed quickly, telling Henry to meet her streets away, not at the house.

She walked the distance to find him waiting, he smiled. "Okay girl, guess its time to go home, am I right?"

"Where is your family?"

Henry looked at her, "nearby, where should they go?"

"I'm going to Liberty Island, while I'm there, get them and come back to the pier...because when I come back we have to run and I mean as fast and far as we can."

"Okay girl, lets go."

The drive to Liberty Island was full of planning, Olivia telling Henry what to bring and not to bring.

"Okay, nothing except what we can fit in our pockets, no bags or anything like that."

Olivia nodded, "exactly, bring a coat, it might be cold where we're going."

* * *

As soon as Olivia got out at the port, she showed her alternate's Fringe ID and was given access immediately to a chopper. It took her across and when she landed, Charlie and Lincoln was there.

"Hey Liv, you're here on a day off."

She smiled, "just a little talk with the Secretary, about something personal."

* * *

They walked with her and instead of being with her when they got there, Walternate just allowed her in. The doors were shut and it was just them inside.

"Olivia, how are you feeling?"

Olivia looked at him, "just so you know, these will be your last minutes so don't go with the niceties. I'm going back home and the problem is, when I get there Peter will thank me for killing your sorry ass. My alternate will be locked away forever and everything you've done will be for nothing."

"I'm not so sure, things are in motion Olivia."

Olivia nodded, "that's true but the things done to me were set in motion long ago. Peter has a father and as crazy as he may be, he loves Peter while you just want to use him...that's not a father." She eyed him, "once I'm done with you, I'm destroying that machine and then I'm going home."

Walternate eyed her, "you don't have a weapon, how would you kill me?"

"With my mind." She put her hands out and Walternate began to choke, he put his hands to his throat and stared at her. "I have abilities but my kindness only goes so far. It's only the fact you are Peter's father makes me not burn you alive."

Seconds later he was dead and Olivia set his body ablaze before thinking of the weapon and teleported out. She found herself in the room holding the giant mechanism.

She put her hand up and the machine began to shake, pieces fall off and around, she set it ablaze as well before thinking of the pier and teleported out.

* * *

Olivia found Henry and he was alone. "Where's your family?"

Henry smiled, "you know girl, I talked with Jasmine and when I told her what happened, she said it was okay to stay. I'm staying with her and our daughter, what happens to us happens but we both wanted to let you know it was worth helping you...you know, get back to your guy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah girl, need a ride?"

Olivia shook her head, "not this time, try to stay safe."

"I will, you just get back to your guy and live a long life together, that love deserves a lifetime to be lived out."


	5. Finally Home and Reunited

Revenge

Spoilers: All Season One, Two and Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...well Olivia would still be with Peter.

* * *

Olivia smiled and thought of her apartment, she teleported into an empty building and smiled. Closing her eyes she thought about home, the laughter of Ella, Rachel's reality driven words and Peter's comforting arms.

She felt the shift and instantly opened her eyes, she found she was in her apartment. Things in their proper place, she heard laughter and knew it was Peter's laughter. She walked to the kitchen to find Peter by the stove cooking and her alternate with her back to the doorway.

Peter turned around and stopped, Olivia smiled and thought of teleporting, she did so across the room so she was near the window and across from her alternate.

* * *

"You!" Her alternate got up and Olivia took a step forward..

"Whoa, whoa..." Peter looked at them both, a bit shocked. "Okay, I'm unsure who's who but could we talk this out before we start a cat fight because knowing Olivia Dunham, it will get ugly."

"I'm Olivia." Both spoke and Peter nodded.

"I get that, you're both Olivia Dunham I get that but which one belongs here is what I want to know."

Olivia looked at him, "I know why you came back."

He looked at her and then at her alternate, "okay, that's what I was going to ask. When I saw Olivia last before we left or didn't leave the other side, she told me something. What was the one reason out of a hundred that I decided to come back." He looked at her alternate, "you go first."

"I said you needed to come back because I needed you."

Peter then looked at Olivia and she smiled, "I said I thought of a hundred reasons but in the end only one mattered...you belong with me."

Peter looked at her and then at her alternate, "son of a bitch, how could I be so stupid...I should have known you weren't Olivia, I should have known."

Her alternate's face dropped and she backed up, Olivia put her hand up and she began to choke.

"Olivia, stop...stop." Peter looked at her, "Olivia stop, this isn't you...this isn't the Olivia I know."

Olivia stopped and Peter walked over, grabbing her alternate and placed her in a chair. Olivia quickly found her cuffs in the other room and handcuffed her alternate.

* * *

Within an hour Olivia and Peter stood watching as Nina Sharp told the alternate Olivia what would happen to her.

"I forgive you." Peter looked at Olivia when she spoke, "you didn't know so I can't blame you."

Peter said nothing, instead he grabbed Olivia and pulled her into a hug, Olivia hung on.

"I love you Liv and I'm sorry, I'll never live this down...I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Rest of your life Bishop? You assume too much."

Peter chuckled and looked at Olivia, "maybe but I know that the only woman ever to keep me around for longer then a week happens to be this hot, wonderful, very beautiful FBI agent who kicks ass in any universe. I also know she crossed universes to get me so that has to count for something."

Olivia nodded, "I met this taxi driver on the other side, he said that love like ours deserves a lifetime to be lived out."

"Lifetime of love, laughter and the occasional freaky mystery...sounds like a future."

He kissed her head and pulled her closer, Olivia held on thankful she was back home with Peter.


End file.
